In Too Deep
by Aquaria Light
Summary: Previously under Christa's penname, I've been given full right to the storie and intend to finish it. Yolie gets "in too deep" with a guy and is now in danger of ruining her reputation. Kari/Matt thing developes. Read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own** the characters in this fic or **Digimon** anything for that matter. I only use them for my own sick twisted pleasures! Haha! DD's you're mine! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the characters, Hilary Duff or any of her songs. In short, I do not own Disney! There! That covers almost everything.

**Author's Note: **Some things to know about this fic. 

Kari, T.K. and Davis are 14 years old. They're in 9th grade.

Yolie is 14. She has a boyfriend named Kyle who is also 14 years old. 9th grade.

Ken is 14. But he's in the same grade as Matt, Tai, and Sora, which is the 12th grade.

Izzy and Mimi are 16 years old. They're in the 11th grade. 

Matt, Tai, and Sora are 17 years old. 

Joe is 20 years old. College

Okay that's about all you need to know also that this story leads the way for a whole bunch of other stories. 

Author's Note: This story was originally posted Under Christa's penname but was changed to aquaria Light's for Christa's lack of interest in the storie. ~Aquaria

**In Too Deep**

**By Chrissy Izumi and Aquaria Light.**

Yolie was having a rough family life. Her new boyfriend Kyle was making it difficult to study so her grades were slipping, but she didn't care, she loved her new boyfriend and planned on marrying him someday. Her parents minded though, they were constantly yelling at her to straighten up and to study more often so she could get ahead in life. She thought they were just picking on her; while things with her boyfriend were getting pretty intense. 

"So Kari," Yolie told her after school one day when she made sure that they were alone. They went to an empty classroom where they knew no one would interrupt. "As you know, Kyle and I have been going out for 4 months now."

"Yeah, and you're so cute together."

"Thank you. Well the thing is things are getting pretty intense with us."

"By the way your talking I can tell they are."

"Well, I think Kyle might be the one."

Now Kari was confused and she definitely showed it. "The one? The one for what?"

Yolie hesitated for a second. She looked as if she were debating whether or not to tell Kari what she had in mind. "Well…"

"Well, what? Oh, come on Yolie! You can't tell me this much and then not tell me what you mean! The one for what?"

"For sex."

"For sex! Are you crazy! You're only 15!"

"I'm fourteen." 

"Fourteen, oh well that's a hole lot better!" She said sarcastically. Then Kari calmed down. She knew that this was not the reason why Yolie had confided in her in the first place. "I'm sorry Yolie, it's just that you're so young. Are you sure you know that he's the one?"

"I'm positive. The way we look into each other's eyes, the way he calls me cuddle pup. It's all so wonderful! I know that if anything happens he'll stick by my side." 

"Okay, but be careful. I want you to make sure that it's the right thing to do first. And I want you to take all the proper precautions."

"Yeah well I was hoping you could help me with that. I want you to call Planned Parenthood for me and get me the equipment." Kari was about to protest when Yolie spoke up again. "I would do it myself but lately my parents have been keeping a closer watch on me. And lately I've been getting a lot of hours at the store so I kind of need your help on this one. Please!"

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll call tonight and tell you where it stands tomorrow, okay?" 

"Great!" Yolie jumped up from her chair and gave Kari a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later okay? Bye love!" That's what she called anyone she was happy with.

"Bye!" Kari called out after her. Yolie left. 'Boy Kari, you sure know how to get yourself into weird situations. What now?' Kari left for her house. 

**Meanwhile**, Tai was at Basketball practice when he got a call on his cell phone from his mother. 

"Hello? Taichi Kamiya here."

"Tai, I need you to take care of Kari tonight for me. My boss threw in a last minute lawyers dinner on us and we're supposed to meet the head of another huge corporation to discuss possible partnership and your father is still out of town, remember? You're the only one left to take care of your sister. Okay? Okay. And while I'm gone I want you to wash the clothes and make dinner for the two of you okay? I know, I know, you don't like cooking but it'll be okay, you can do it for tonight. I left some ground beef thawing in the refrigerator use that to make tacos. There's everything in the fridge. Make sure Kari's in bed by ten. Take care honey and thank you. I'll be home around midnight so don't wait up. BYE!" She hung up.

"But mom. What about my basketball game tonight!" He had wanted to ask her while on the phone but she didn't give him a chance. The whole family knew that every Friday night he had a basketball game and taking Kari along would be out of the question since it was an away game. They'd be leaving in a half hour. This called for desperate action. There was only one thing to do, call a babysitter! But who to call? The first name that popped into Tai's head was Joe, but Joe was too busy these days settling in to his new apartment, besides he didn't want to leave his baby sister home alone in a 20 year olds bachelor pad. He trusted Joe but didn't trust Joe's friends that sometimes came by unexpectedly. He could call Izzy but he's been busy too with his mysterious new job so Izzy wasn't an option. The only one left to call was Matt. 

After a few minutes it was agreed. Matt would pick up Kari at her house.

"Good! Now I can do my things in peace!" Thought Tai. But little did he know of the things little TK was planning to do that night. (No! Not that! You perverts!) Tai called his mother's voicemail box and let her know that Kari was spending the night at Matt's house.

Matt arrived at Tai's house about 3:30pm he waited in the parking lot. Kari showed up five minutes later. 

"Hey Matt! What are you doing here? Don't you have band practice or something?"

"Hey Kari, I'm here to take you over to my house you're going to be spending the night." 

"I am? Okay, but let me tell my mom and Tai where I'll be at." 

"They already know. Your mom called saying she was going to be out late and that Tai needed to baby sit you and then Tai called me asking if I could baby sit you since he was out on an away game so here I am." 

"Okay, So let me get my things." 

"Sure, I'll come."

So Matt came in with Kari while she got her things to go to his house. Having Matt there she couldn't call Planned Parenthood. So she figured on calling another time. It was Friday after all and it would be another two days till she ran into Yolie again. So she at least had a little time left. They left and Kari didn't give another thought to her promise to Yolie.

Meanwhile, Yolie was at the park with her boyfriend Kyle. 

"Hey Yolie, I heard there was this cool party tonight. Want to go?" 

"It depends. I can't sneak out credibly until after 9 o'clock."

"Then we'll go at 9. It'll give us plenty of time to have fun together." He said with a drunken smile.

"Great! I see you then." She said giving him a long passionate goodbye kiss and then going home.

**Author's note**: I like working with my friend but she makes stories too complicated so we decided to take turns writing chapters. I hope you like the end. ~~~~~Chrissy

**In Too Deep**

**By Chrissy Izumi**

                At Matt's house, Matt worked on a new song to put on the solo album he was working on. Yeah, he liked having a band but he also planned on going solo someday. So far he had a lot of cool songs but no soft love songs. He had hardcore love songs but none with the fluffiness that appealed to younger audiences. He wanted to appeal to all ages. He looked over at Kari; she was in his room with him combing her hair. She was making funny hairstyles and then making funnier faces to go with them. He had let her use all his hair junk to keep herself busy. 

                She noticed he was looking at her. "What?" She asked him.

Matt quickly turned away. "Nothing," He said looking down at his guitar. It was night already about 7 p.m. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to come up with a soft love song." He hit song strong notes and played a heavy tune.

"And you call that soft? Let me see, what have you come up with so far."

"That's the problem, I haven't come up with anything so far."

   Kari looked at him to see if he was kidding or not. He wasn't. Then she said. "It's not too hard, just take me hand, close your eyes and tell me what you feel.

Matt did this. He got goose bumps all over his body the moment he touches Kari's hand. 'Could I be feeling anything for her?' He wondered. 'No, it wasn't possible.' He thought to himself. 'I mean, how could I? She's Tai's little sister.' He took all ideas of liking her out of his head.

"Now, tell me, what do you feel?" Kari asked him. Matt started to open his eyes but Kari made him shut them again." With your eyes closed tell me what you feel."

"I feel... I feel a sweaty palm in my hand." Kari blushed at that. She took her hand out of his, wiped it on her jeans and then put it back in his hands. "No, I mean what do you feel inside."

Matt searched inside of him. He thought of the situation. 'No schoolwork, no band practice, no stress, great hair, home alone with a pretty girl,' Matt decided he felt pretty good. 

"Well, what do you see, what do you feel?" She asked him.

"I, uh, I," Kari gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was the first kiss he had ever received from a girl unexpectedly and he liked it. "I feel good. I'm outside and I'm with you. It's nighttime and we're standing on a balcony. Just like Beauty and the Beast. We're looking into each other's eyes and...Oh wait! There it is! My song!"

Matt opened his eyes looked around for a pen and paper and wrote the song out quickly. Once he finished writing the song he picked up his guitar and started looking for the music to go with it. Whenever he reached a plateau he just closed his eyes and then quickly found the answer to his problem. When he finished, he looked up at Kari and thanked her.

"You're welcome Matt. Now could you play it for me?"

"Only if you help me sing it."

"Okay what do I sing?" Matt highlighted all the parts she would sing. Played the music for her once so she could get the hang of the melody and then they sang it together.

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smile and I go  
Oh, oh, oh  
I would never want to miss this  
'Cuz in my heart I know what this is_

_[Chorus]  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

_Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail all the oceans  
No, no, no  
Happiness is no mystery and  
here now it's you and me_

_[Chorus]_

_Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
Shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)_

_Then I see you smile and I go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's Technicolor_

_[Chorus]_

_(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
this is what dreams  
this is what dreams are made of_

The mood was perfect. Kari loved the song Matt wrote for her. "I can't believe I got all that out of you."

"I can't believe I never realized how wonderful you really are." The phone started ringing. 

They let the answering machine get it.

Kari blushed. "Thank you. I like you too." She said bashfully. 

They looked into each others eyes and inched closer and closer closing their eyes as they got closer and closer to closing in on their first kiss when they heard the message on the answering machine. It was from T.K. 

"Uh, Matt, Dad, are you there? Um, I'm in jail and Mom's outta town. Would somebody come to pick me up please? Dad? Please get me. This is my only call you know. You come when you want I'll just stay here meanwhile, waiting. Please hurry. Love you both. Bye!" Then there was a dial tone.

  The message basically killed the mood. They didn't even get their first kiss. They both looked at each other sheepishly. They were about to kiss and for what? The song? Yeah it was nice but did they really know each other that well? Matt was the first to speak up. 

"Well, I guess we better go find T.K. and get him out of jail. Come on let's go." They left.

End of Chapter.

**In Too Deep**

(This Chapter is) By Aquaria Light

At T. K. 's house, after getting him out of jail. Matt pounced on him. The whole way there, Matt had stayed quiet, but whatever he had kept inside before he let out now. T.K. had been arrested for disturbing the peace, and allowing under aged drinking at a party in his house. He had taken advantage of the fact that his mother had trusted him and abused his privileges by having a party. 

"What the hell T.K.! Getting arrested! How stupid can you be?"

"Well Matt, you see the thing is,"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. Having a party while mom was out! How stupid could you be? And having beer? Is that what you do when no ones around? Get drunk!"

"Matt. You don't understand. I didn't..."

"Think! Yeah, I know you didn't. That's why from now until Mom gets back I'm staying with you to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"But Matt!"

"No buts T.K.!"

"You can't watch me forever!"

"Want to bet?"

They continued arguing as Kari went over to the kitchen to use the phone. Now, while Matt was too busy to watch over her Kari found it was the perfect time to call Planned Parenthood. Since it was so late though, (about midnight) she only got a hold of the help hotline.

"Planned Parenthood. Your voice may be recorded in order to help you the best way possible. How can we help you?" A girl's voice answered.

"Hi, it's my first time asking for help here? I wanted to know about pregnancy prevention."

"Well, the best form of prevention is abstinence but of course we offer all sorts of contraceptives."

"Contraceptives? What's that?"

The person on the other line stayed quiet for a while. She heard a few clicking noises. 

"Hold while we transfer you to another one of our representatives." An operator told her.

"Hello?" A male voice answered. "Planned Parenthood, how may we help you?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hi, I want to know about contraceptives. Could you tell me anything about them?"

"Kari?" The Planned Parenthood guy asked. Kari froze in her tracks. 

"Sorry, wrong number!" She said before hanging up. 

On a phone in T.K.'s room, Matt hung up the phone after her. He hadn't heard the whole phone call since he had been fighting with T.K. for a while but he had heard enough to become suspicious of Kari. "Why would she be calling Planned Parenthood? Was she active? Did she do it on a regular basis? Was she pregnant?" All these questions were left unanswered as Matt decided it was time for bed. Kari would sleep in the room the kept for him here; while he and his brother would sleep in T.K.'s room. 

"Still," Thought Matt, before dosing off to sleep. " I should probably tell Tai about it." Then he went to sleep.

The next morning Matt drove Kari home and didn't say a word to her the whole way there. He had called Tai on his cell phone to tell him of his suspicions but could only leave a voicemail. Neither T.K. nor Kari knew that Matt had overheard Kari's phone call. 

"Is he mad at me?" She mouthed to T.K. in the back seat. T.K. shook his head no and then pointed to himself as if saying. "He's not made at you, but instead at me." 

They got to her house and she took her stuff up by herself. Matt drove away angrily. 

"Poor T.K.," She thought as she went inside. She knew Matt was going to give him beef.

Her mom answered the door. 

"Hi cupcake, how was you're night over at Matt's house?" She asked Kari. 

"Fine." She answered. 

"Well that's nice. You have a friend who's been waiting for you in your room. I talked to him already and told him it was okay. Go welcome him, while I step out for a little bit."

"Okay Mom. Where's Tai?"  
  


"He should be back in a little bit. Don't worry, we won't be gone for too long. Bye now!"

"Bye Mom!" She closed the door after her mother left. Then she went into her room 

where she was greeted by a very serious Izzy. 

"Hi Izzy, what brings you here?" 

"SEX!" He said.

Kari got scared all of a sudden. 'Was he coming onto me?'

"What about sex?" She asked him.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. What do you need to know about sex."

"Why do you think I want to know anything about sex. Do you think I'm a pervert or something?"

"No, it's just that last night when you called Planned Parenthood, I was the one who answered your call when all of a sudden you hung up. I just figured if you had questions yesterday, you might still have some today."

Kari loosened up now. "Great, for a minute there I thought you were coming onto me." 

Hey both laughed. "Cool, now let me get us some Kool-Aid and then you can start explaining to me what contraceptives are, okay?"

"Okay." Izzy took out the different types of contraceptives out of his backpack and laid them out on the bed. Kari came back with the Kool-aid. Quickly, Kari explained to Izzy why it is that she needed the information, leaving Yolie's name out of the story of course, and Izzy without judging her accepted the story as if it were law. He showed her all the different types of things there were and how to use them while she absorbed the information as quickly as he explained it.

"So that's how you use a condom." Izzy finished. 

"WOW! SO how reliable are they? I mean, wouldn't they break?" She asked him.

"Sometimes they do in which case you have to use all the other stuff that I talked to you about but for the most part they're pretty safe."

"How safe?"

"Well, let me demonstrate for you." He looked around for a way to demonstrate. He picked up a closed condom, opened it and filled it up with Kool-Aid and then pinched the opening shut with his fingers. Then he shook it up so she could see that it didn't slip or break. "See? It doesn't fall."

"Oh, let me try." She said reaching for it but spilling the pitcher of Kool-Aid all over his pants. The condom fell to the floor forgotten. "Oh no! Izzy, I'm so sorry! Here! Put these on!" She said giving him a pair of black tights to put on. She got up to go get him a towel to clean up with. 

Izzy looked at the tights and sighed. 'Well, it beats getting sick.' He took off his pants and boxers and was still pulling the tights up when he saw the door opening again.

"Kari! I'm not finished changing yet!"

"Surprise!" Jumped out a screaming Tai with a camera in his hands. So he caught Izzy in the buff with a pair of black tights half way up. Izzy quickly pulled them up the rest of the way as he screamed. 

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

Tai ran out of the room laughing hysterically while Izzy chased after him. 

Tai ran around to the other side of the sofa but just like nothing Izzy leaped into the air like a ballerina and landed next to Tai. Tai screamed at the ugly look he was getting from Izzy. 

"Give me the camera, Tai." He threatened him. 

"NEVER!!" He proclaimed.

"Give it to me now!" Izzy threatened inching closer. Tai took the picture out of the Polaroid camera and put it down his pants.

"HA! See if you're willing to get it now!" And like nothing Izzy picked Tai up by the waist and turned him upside down.

"Don't think I'm not afraid to go there but I have better ways of getting what I want." He said shaking Tai upside down. 

"Whoa!" Tai said dropping the camera, Kari picked it up. "Izzy, let me down."

"Not until you give me the picture." Izzy said shaking him.

"Whoa, Izzy my pants are falling." He said grabbing onto Izzy's tights. Kari couldn't help but check out the muscle definition in Izzy's legs. And his butt too!

"Izzy, if you don't let me down right now I'll…" RIP! At that moment Tai's pants ripped revealing his Big Bird boxers, as he came tumbling down Kari took a picture of him as Izzy picked up the original picture he had wanted to get. Tai, at that moment had reason to chase after Kari who ran into her room. Once there he noticed the condoms and such and forgot all about the picture. 

"Kari, what is all of this?" He asked her. He wasn't mad, just curious. 

"Oh, uh, this, well, it's…" Izzy walked in saw the look on Tai's face and knew it was time to go. 

"Well?" Tai asked again. He remembered the voicemail he had received from Matt earlier and all of a sudden it worried him. Then he noticed the used condom on the ground and remembered how he had caught Izzy that morning, naked from the waist down. 

"Well, it's…"

"Yuck! Sick!" Tai exclaimed looking from his sister to Izzy. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had gone on here, he thought. "Izzy, I think it's time you left."

"But Tai," Izzy started.

"GO HOME IZZY!" He yelled at him. 

"But,"  
  


"GO HOME IZZY!"

"What about my pants?"

"I don't know." He said getting some pants from his own closet and giving them to Izzy. 

"Keep them. Just make sure you go home. I don't want to see you again." Izzy put on the pants and left, leaving all his Planned Parenthood things there. Disgusted at his sister, he didn't let her explain but instead disowned her in his own mind. 

'Anyone willing to give themselves up at such a young age is no friend of mine.' He thought. I wasn't until 2 hours later when his mother came back that the whole misunderstanding get settled and Tai startled talking to Kari again. 

**Author's Note****: Okay, now I'm backtracking to the day before so we can see what went on with Yolie. After all, the whole story really is about her. **

It was 8:30 p.m. when Yolie informed everyone that she was going to bed. What she was really doing was getting ready for T.K.'s party. Kyle had told her about it before and now she was getting ready. She put her hair in a sexy loose bun, wore a purple tube top that went with her hair, purple platform shoes, and a knee length, tight black skirt that hugged her body. All she needed was her makeup and Yolie made sure her make up was noticeable. When she was all ready, she snuck out her window and went downstairs to where the party was. 

There she met up with Kyle and they danced for about an hour before having about 5 beers and then dancing some more. By that time she was really having fun. But for some reason Kyle wanted to leave the party early so they left.

"Where do you want to go Kyle?"

"How about we go to my house and have a few beers?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan." So they snuck into his room and had a few beers there. 

*********************WARNING: Adult situations dead ahead.***************** I'm not going to make it too graphic but still I thought you might appreciate the warning in case you wanted to skip it. Basically, they just make love together. I'll give another warning once the scene is over. *************************************************************************

Kyle wanted to make sure Yolie was nice and drunk and then he threw her on the bed and started making out with her. Yolie was enjoying every minute of it. Slowly, he lowered her top revealing her chest. Yolie normally wouldn't have let him do that but since she was drunk she was vaguely aware of it. She giggled madly as he started kissing her neck and then other things. Kyle told her to keep it down because his parents were on the lower level. She did as he commanded. 

'We shouldn't be doing this.' Kyle thought. 'I'm going to be moving soon. She's not going to have me around to help her. Oh well, that's her problem. I'm not going to push her but if she wants to go all the way then I'm not stopping her. It'll be her own fault that way.' Kyle thought this to be a fair so he continued with the foreplay.

Yolie was so turned on and so drunk by this time that she was hardly aware of her actions. She got on top of Kyle and did what she had to do (take off certain things) to connect herself with him.

'Okay, she chose it.' Kyle thought. And they made love for the rest of the night. 

************************************SCENE OVER**************************** **(THAT WASN'T SO BAD NOW WAS IT?)

***************************************************************************

The next morning Kyle looked over at the girl he spent the night with and almost felt sorry for her. He should have told her he was going to be leaving. He had known ever since he came to Japan that he was only going to be staying for half the school yet he had never bothered to let her know. He decided to tell her know.

"Yolie, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm moving away." Yolie was silent. "Yolie? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you but why did you wait until after we did it to let me know."

"Because if I had told you before, you never would have slept with me." ('NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!' He thought.)

"So, instead of caring about me you cared more about the sex! What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know."

"But what if I'm pregnant?"

"Hey, that's not my problem. You should have thought of that before you had sex." ('Oh! What an idiot! Watch out or you're going to break her feelings!" He thought.) 

"So if I'm pregnant you wouldn't want to help me?"

"There's no difference, whether I was moving away or not I would still break up with you." (What an asshole you're turning out to be" He thought of himself, he didn't let it show though.)

Yolie's eyes were starting to tear now, but she refused to cry. 'What an asshole!' She thought. She didn't know whether to cry or to get mad. 

"But why!"

"Because you gave it up to me. Why would I want anything serious with a bimbo like you." (...)

"Because I love you and I gave it up as a commitment to our love."

"That's what you say now but if you were willing to give it up so easily after having known me for only 4 months, well, what does that say about your character? Not much does it." ('What does it say about your character? You were worse, you got her drunk first. At least she couldn't help it. You're scum.')

Yolie was crying now.

"How long have you known that you were going to be moving?"

"Me? I've always known. My Dad's a United States Marine so we're always moving around. Next stop is Africa. I'm staying there for another 4 and a half months until school let's out and then I'm going back to my home in New York." He told her heartlessly. He was used to breaking girl hearts since he knew always knew in advance that he wouldn't have enough time for a real commitment. He never had enough time for real friends either. All the real friends he ever had he said goodbye to years ago when his father first joined the Marines.

"So you never loved me?" Yolie asked him after a long silence.

"How could I love someone I didn't know." This wasn't true, he did love her. He was just confused about the way he felt. This had never happened to him before, he had never fallen for a girl so fast. It scared him and he just acted out in the only way he knew how to, as a jerk!

Yolie went silent. She got up, put her clothes back on and left out of his bedroom window. She didn't want to see him again.

Kyle knew that if he didn't speak up now, he could lose her forever.

"Hey!" He called out. "You could still email me if you want." ('Damn!' He thought. 'There goes your last chance to get her back.')

Yolie didn't say anything. She didn't turn back, nothing. She just walked all the way home.

It was ten-thirty by the time she got home. She came in through the front door having forgotten about the fact that she had snuck out last night. The way she was feeling, she didn't care about anything. All she wanted to do was go into her room and sleep for the next few hours. She felt really depressed. 

When she came in she saw her mother who didn't say a word to her. Her mother just looked at her with the most disappointed look on her face as if she already knew what Yolie had done. Yolie didn't see it though, she was just interested in going to sleep. She opened the door to her bedroom and what she saw inside was nothing. All her stuff, her drawers, her bed, her pictures, her school supplies, all of that was gone. In the middle of the floor was a note. 

Yolie,

_Your father found you gone last night and it was the last straw for him. Lately you have been giving us nothing but hardships and pain and for that your father has kicked you out of the house. Please forgive me, I tried to reason with him but he says he has no good use for tainted property so he has disowned you. I don't know where you shall live but rest assured that I will always love you and will continue to pray for you everyday of my life. I love you my daughter, but now you must go. Your clothes are in a suitcase in the living room and your school supplies in your backpack. Forgive us all and don't stop believing in God for it is He who is your only reason for living. He is your only salvation as He always was and will be. Your brothers and sisters are pulling for you too. Take care my daughter and may you never falter._

_Love,_

Mother Mia

Yolie read the note over and over again but it just wouldn't sink in. She was in denial. Her parents were kicking her out and after 

all that she had been through, she felt as if she had no one to trust anymore. She felt this pain inside of her that was eating her up. Her boyfriend turned out to be a creep, and her father was kicking her out. Where would she go now? Yolie didn't think of anything. She just stayed there in her room crying on the empty floor. It was too late for her to take back her actions. It was too late. She had gotten in too deep now and there was nothing she could do to go back.

That's the end of this story but soon our new story called Joe's Apartment and In A Secret Way will come out and finish the storie where it was left off.


End file.
